Metallica
Metallica is a thrash and heavy metal band from California, founded by James Hetfield and Lars Ulrich. This band became famous worldwide around 1985 giving concerts to attendence of more than 60,000 people Line up Current Members *James Hetfield – vocals, rhythm guitar (1981-present) *Kirk Hammett – lead guitar (1983-present) *Robert Trujillo – bass (2003-present) *Lars Ulrich – drums, percussion (1981-present) Former Members *Ron McGovney – bass, backing vocals (1982) *Dave Mustaine – lead guitar, backing vocals (1982–1983) *Cliff Burton – bass, backing vocals (1982–1986) *Jason Newsted – bass, backing vocals (1986–2001) Discography *''No Life 'til Leather/Metal Up Your Ass'' (demo, 1982) *''Kill 'em All'' (studio album, 1983) ** Songs: "Hit the Lights", "The Four Horsemen", "Motorbreath", "Jump in the Fire", "(Anesthesia) Pulling Teeth" (instrumental), "Whiplash", "Phantom Lord", "No Remorse", "Seek & Destroy", "Metal Militia" *''Ride the Lightning'' (studio album, 1984) ** Songs: "Fight Fire with Fire", "Ride the Lightning", "For Whom the Bell Tolls", "Fade to Black", "Trapped Under Ice", "Escape", "Creeping Death", "The Call of Ktulu" (instrumental) *''Master of Puppets'' (studio album, 1986) ** Songs: "Battery", "Master of Puppets", "The Thing That Should Not Be", "Welcome Home (Sanitarium)", "Disposable Heroes", "Leper Messiah", "Orion" (instrumental), "Damage, Inc." *''The $5.98 E.P.: Garage Days Re-Revisited'' (EP, 1987) *''...And Justice for All'' (studio album, 1988) ** Songs: "Blackened", "...And Justice for All", "Eye of the Beholder", "One", "The Shortest Straw", "Harvester of Sorrow", "The Frayed Ends of Sanity", "To Live Is to Die" (instrumental), "Dyers Eve" *''Metallica'' (a.k.a. "The Black Album") (studio album, 1991) ** Songs: "Enter Sandman", "Sad but True", "Holier Than Thou", "The Unforgiven", "Wherever I May Roam", "Don't Tread on Me", "Through the Never", "Nothing Else Matters", "Of Wolf and Man", "The God That Failed", "My Friend of Misery", "The Struggle Within" *''Live Sh*t: Binge & Purge'' (live, 1993) *''Load'' (studio album, 1996) ** Songs: "Ain't My Bitch", "2x4", "The House Jack Built", "Until It Sleeps", "King Nothing", "Hero of the Day", "Bleeding Me", "Cure", "Poor Twisted Me", "Wasting My Hate", "Mama Said", "The Thorn Within", "Ronnie", "The Outlaw Torn" *''ReLoad'' (studio album, 1997) ** Songs: "Fuel", "The Memory Remains", "Devil's Dance", "The Unforgiven II", "Better Than You", "Slither", "Carpe Diem Baby", "Bad Seed", "Where the Wild Things Are", "Prince Charming", "Low Man's Lyric", "Attitude", "Fixxxer" *''Garage, Inc.'' (covers album, 1998) ** Includes the complete tracklist of the $5.98 E.P.. *''S & M'' (live with the San Francisco Orchestra, 1999) *''St. Anger'' (studio album, 2003) ** Songs: "Frantic", "St. Anger", "Some Kind of Monster", "Dirty Window", "Invisible Kid", "My World", "Shoot Me Again", "Sweet Amber", "The Unnamed Feeling", "Purify", "All Within My Hands" *''Death Magnetic'' (studio album, 2008) ** Songs: "That Was Just Your Life", "The End of the Line", "Broken, Beat & Scarred", "The Day That Never Comes", "All Nightmare Long", "Cyanide", "The Unforgiven III", "The Judas Kiss", "Suicide & Redemption" (instrumental), "My Apocalypse" *''Orgullo, Pasión y Gloria: Tres Noches en Cuidad de Mexico'' ("Pride, Passion and Glory: Three Nights in Mexico City") (live, 2010) *''Lulu'' (studio album in collaboration with Lou Reed, 2011) *''Hardwired... to Self-Destruct'' (studio album, 2016) ** Songs: "Hardwired", "Atlas, Rise!", "Now That We're Dead", "Moth into Flame", "Dream No More", "Halo on Fire", "Confusion", "ManUNkind", "Here Comes Revenge", "Am I Savage?", "Murder One", "Spit Out the Bone" Songs in the Guitar Hero series ''Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock *One (Tier 8 single-player, tier 6 co-op; 1988) *All songs from ''Death Magnetic (DLC; 2008) ''Guitar Hero World Tour *Trapped Under Ice (1984) *All songs from ''Death Magnetic (DLC; 2008) ''Guitar Hero: Metallica *29 songs, for full list see Guitar Hero: Metallica set list Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock'' *Paranoid (Live) (featuring Ozzy Osbourne; 2009) See also *Death Magnetic *Guitar Hero: Metallica Category:Bands Category:Guitar Hero: Metallica